Devotion and Plans
by Skittles24-7
Summary: Just a one-shot between Subaru and Wataru


**Warning:** OOC-ness. Probably wrong name calling, (ie: like what Wataru or any of them call each other by). Bad punctuation and spelling.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of brother conflict that have been mentioned in this FAN fic of mine. They belong to the original author and that it's about it.

**Title: Devotion and Plans**

Summary: Just a one-shot between Subaru and Wataru.

Ever since Wataru had first seen Subaru-nii play basketball, he's always wanted to have a turn at playing the sport his brother loved and devoted himself to.

Too bad he hasn't gotten that chance yet.

Because of his ridiculous training schedules that his coach puts him through, sometimes his brother doesn't come home till it's really late and he's too tired to take Wataru to the courts, or he's just tired in general so he can never be bothered.

Either way, he still doesn't get that chance.

But Wataru has got a plan and he knows it's going to work, he'll make sure of it.

Every morning for the past week, Subaru would get ready before all his brothers, even Ukyo, since he has a practice game against their rival school on Friday and he's wanted to get in a little more training before the big day.

So freshy showered and bag already pack on his shoulder, a piece of buttered toast in his mouth, substitute for breakfast, he's making his way down the elevator to the first floor.

4

3

2

1

*Ding*

The elevator doors opened and made his way straight down the hall, towards the door. Taking off his slippers and putting his feet into his shoes, he unlocked the door and opened it.

Pausing with the door wide open as he looked down on the step, where sitting in a big puffer jacket, scarf covering half his head, gloves on his hands and his school bag next to him, in the cold nonetheless was his youngest brother, Wataru.

"What are you doing out here at this time of morning, Wataru?" he demanded, worried as he dropped his bag and down a step so he was crouching in front of the boy, using his hands as he patted all over the boy, feeling just how cold he is.

"Come here," opening up his athletic jacket, he picked the boy up and wrapped him in as much as he could, using his body heat to hopefully warm him up.

"So tell me why you were out here Wataru?" he ask again, looking out the corner of his eyes, waiting for his answer.

"Well Subaru-kun has been really busy lately with basketball and couldn't take Wataru with him. So I got up extra early today just so I can go with you and play the sport Subaru-nii-kun really loves," Wataru answered, a little nervous to what his brother would say.

Only silence followed after Wataru's declaration, which made the boy worry that he was in trouble. "Is Subaru-kun mad with me?" he questioned, burying his face into the black hair boy's nec k, arms wrapping tighter around it as well.

After about a minute or two, Subaru released a sigh, his own arms wrapping tightly around Wataru's waist, hugging his brother closer, "No, I'm not mad at you for wanting to come with me," this made a smile pull across the pink hair boy's lips as he pulled back, sitting on Subaru's arms as he looked at his face.

"But I am mad that you sat outside waiting for me. What if something happended, Wataru?" he wasn't someone to scowl any of younger brother's, especially not their youngest, but the thoughts plaguing his mind of what could have possibly happened almost made him feel sick. Then came his protective instincts he held for his brothers was flaring up, he felt himself almost ready to burst if he didn't keep a close lid on it.

Looking away, feeling the guilt that he made his brother mad, playing with Subaru jacket strings in his fingers nimbly. "I'm sorry Subaru-kun. But can Wataru still come with you?" hopeful that his nii-san agreed.

"Sure," he answered, rearranging Wataru so he was sitting on his hip, making it easier for him to bend down and pick up their bags and started their journey to his school.

"However, did you ask Masaomi if you could come?" turning his head so he could look down on his brother, who only smile sheepishly up at him.

"Fine, hold these for a minute," placing the bags in Wataru's arms, he dug through his pants pocket and pulled the electronic out. Finger moving swiftly over the touch screen for bare seconds, before he replaced the phone back into his pocket.

"There," now they were set to go without interruptions.

**THE END**

I don't know if I should do a sequel to this, just because some might want to read about Subaru and Wataru playing basketball. But for the life of me I can't type up a scene like that without feeling guilty for not tending to my other basketball Fanfiction.

So we shall see or not.

PEACE, minna-san.


End file.
